Innovations in diagnosing and verifying the level of success of treatment of disease have migrated from external imaging processes to internal diagnostic processes. In particular, diagnostic equipment and processes have been developed for diagnosing vasculature blockages and other vasculature disease by means of ultra-miniature sensors placed upon the distal end of a flexible elongate member such as a catheter, or a guide wire used for catheterization procedures. For example, known medical sensing techniques include angiography, intravascular ultrasound (IVUS), forward looking IVUS (FL-IVUS), fractional flow reserve (FFR) determination, a coronary flow reserve (CFR) determination, optical coherence tomography (OCT), transesophageal echocardiography, and image-guided therapy. Each of these techniques may be better suited for different diagnostic situations. To increase the chance of successful treatment, health care facilities may have a multitude of imaging, treatment, diagnostic, and sensing modalities on hand in a catheter lab during a procedure. Recently, processing systems have been designed that collect medical data from a plurality of different imaging, treatment, diagnostic, and sensing tools and process the multi-modality medical data. Such multi-component systems often include modules that depend on each other for information and system services.
While existing multi-modality medical processing systems have proved useful, there remains a need for improvements in data handling and processing. For example, improvements to data identification have the potential to enhance the ability to recognize, separate, index, and catalog relevant data. Improved methods and interfaces for presenting data collected across modalities in a unified, coherent fashion may allow operators to draw accurate diagnostic conclusions. Further interface improvements may allow operators to better refine, enhance, and measure data collected across modalities.